


Only Option

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Wash was pretty sure he’d shot this guy.
Relationships: Franklin Delano Donut/Agent Washington
Kudos: 19





	Only Option

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 14, 2013 as “Drabble #78 - Donut/Wash.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 15, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Wash was pretty sure he’d shot this guy.

No, he was positive. He’d shot Donut. It was during his whole little crazy affair when he teamed up with The Meta and kidnapped Doc, but he’d shot the pink dude. Most people who’ve been shot tend to need more than one save from a crazy robot in armor to get over that sort of grudge. Those people need to explain to Donut, because he clearly wasn’t in the know.

That was the only explanation Wash could think of to explain why Donut had invited him over, and then proceeded to serve him wine with cheese and crackers from a fancy china set.

Or had his hand on his thigh.

Or by “Serving,” Wash actually meant “Donut popped a cube of cheddar in his mouth and fed it to Wash via an open mouth kiss while crawling into his lap.”

Usually people didn’t want to make out with crazy people who’d shot them.

Not that Wash was crazy.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Donut said, an almost whine in his voice. He wrapped his legs around the back of the chair and threw his arms around Wash’s shoulders. “Less thinking and more kissing back. We’ve only got an hour!”

Wash stared blankly as Donut pressed another kiss against his lips. Donut was fairly insistent on getting the most out of their hour, and Wash had to squeeze in a word at a time between the kisses that varied in length from a peck to ‘I need to breathe, Donut’

Wash tried, though: “Hey…where…did this…come…from?”

Donut ignored him, and pressed his tongue into Wash’s mouth. Their teeth knocked together as Wash turned his head, and put his hands on Donut’s shoulders. He pressed the eager soldier back and glared. Wash growled, “No! Why me!?”

Donut sighed deeply, and slid back a few inches. He dropped one arm and scratched the back of his head, but the other arm still held loosely around Wash’s shoulder.

Then Donut spoke: “Look, there’s only so long I can take waiting, and frankly you’re my only option. Simmons is cute but a total closet-case, Grif is a disgusting slob, Sarge thinks I’m his 'Little Princess’–as in his actual daughter, not the much more fun kinky talk, Doc’s free-love philosophy freaks me out, Tucker’s an asshole, and sometimes I wonder if Caboose is even capable of consent–and even if he is, I’m still pretty sure he thinks I’m a girl. You’re the only sane one left, and more importantly…”

Donut’s mouth met his again, hard and rough. Hands worked on Wash’s jaw, massaging it open until tongues could meet again. Wash had trouble remembering to breathe through his nose when Donut’s tongue wrapped under his. Donut’s hands met Wash’s neck as he continued to nip and suck, and the dug hard into his hair.

Donut split apart, breathing heavily into is mouth, “I really love blond hair.”

Wash nodded dumbly, resting his hands on Donut’s waist. He tilted his head a little to the side. “Makes sense.”

Donut snorted, and shoved a cube of cheddar in Wash’s mouth. “Good, now don’t let that go to waste like you’re letting our time slip away.”

Wash snorted, and chewed. “The cheese tastes better at any rate.”

Donut huffed and rolled his eyes. “You are not nearly as nice as Doc said you were.”

Wash laughed, and reached around Donut for another cube of cheese. The other blond yelped as he leaned forward, needing to clutch to Wash to stop from falling out of the chair. “No, I’m not.”

“Well, I can work with that, too.” Donut kissed him on the side of the mouth. “Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Yes, they can,” Wash said, standing up and dumping Donut on the floor.

“Hey!” Donut shouted, crawling up. He crossed his arms, though the little sparkle in his eyes said he was far more amused than angry. “That’s not cool, Mr. Freelancer!”

“Well maybe next time, you’ll be a little nicer and that won’t happen,” Wash said, winking. He grabbed a handful of cheese-cubes off the tray and walked out of the room, tossing one in his mouth as he went. “See ya!”

It was until ten or so minutes later, that Wash stopped halfway back to his own base. He bit the last piece of cheese in half and stared in horror back at Red Base: “Did I say 'Next Time’!?”


End file.
